


bless

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: remember that time jonghyun said he talks rly loud and fast and a lot when hes nervousTaemin must have done something to make him upset and clam up. He wouldn’t just stop his endless chatter and conversation for no reason.tumblr





	bless

The water running over Taemin’s hands is cold, but his head is warm, almost hot, as he watches soap bubbles swirl down the drain. He bites his lip, closing his eyes as he tries to push away his anxiety. This is too irrational, even for him. Nothing even happened. The fucking gremlin rolling around in his brain is just jumping to conclusions again. **  
**

He turns the water off and shakes out his hands, looking around the kitchen counters for a hand towel. One is crumpled up next to the microwave; he smiles softly as he grabs it. Jonghyun messes up his mom’s house just like he does at Taemin’s little flat. He dries his hands, then folds it neatly and places it back where it was. Maybe Jonghyun can be a mess around messy roommates but Taemin is trying to make a good impression here.

Though, maybe not for very long. He bites his lip as his anxiety comes back and glances over the low counter that separates the kitchen from the living room. Jonghyun is still on the couch in there, bundled up in a blankie, with his water bottle in one hand and the tv remote in the other. He’s adorable with his content little smile but Taemin still swallows thickly as he watches him.

He’s just. So. _Quiet._  He’s barely said much at all to Taemin this whole week, even before they made plans for Taemin to come over to his place. He can’t be anxious about his mom and sister; he’s always making it clear how good and wonderful they are and he’s brought Taemin to meet them before. They’ve never had a problem. So it has to be something else, something Taemin-related. Jonghyun used to never stop talking to him, never stop bringing up new topics to discuss, no matter how small. Taemin must have done  _something_  to make him upset and clam up. He wouldn’t just stop his endless chatter and conversation for no reason.

Taemin tears his eyes away from Jonghyun and shakes his head. He just has to ask. That’s it. They’ve been dating for almost half a year; if he can’t ask his babe if something is wrong then there's something wrong with their relationship already. He opens and closes his hands anxiously as he walks around the counter and to the couch, stuffing them into his hoodie pocket to hide them when he notices. Sinking down gently onto the couch next to Jonghyun, he weakly returns his little smile. Not even a “hi.” He twists his fingers together and chews on his top lip as Jonghyun returns his attention to the tv. He can do this. He just has to say it. His sis is at the store and his mom is out back; they’re alone and it’s now or never.

“Hey, um,” he says quietly. He barely heard it himself so he coughs and tries again, voice a little louder this time. “Jonghyun?” he asks.

“Hmm?” Jonghyun hums back, turning to him curiously. He puts the remote down, but picks up the straw in his water bottle and holds it to his lips for a sip. His pretty, pretty, non-talkative lips. Taemin swallows and clasps his hands together tightly.

“Have I, um,” he says slowly, looking down because he can feel his anxiety gremlin starting a fire in his head again and he needs to do anything to delay it. “Have I. Done anything, like, wrong?” he asks. “Like, you’re not mad at me, right?”

“What?” Jonghyun asks. His voice is concerned and Taemin is sure that if he looked up, his expression would be too. Taemin feels his hand gently push his bangs out of his face and cup his cheek. “No, not at all,” he says. “Why would you think that?” He rubs his thumb soothingly over Taemin’s cheek, soft and comforting. Taemin scrunches his face and grips the inside of his hoodie pocket tightly.

“Um,” he says. “You know I’m not good, at, like, reading people,” he mumbles, taking one hand out to gesture vaguely at his face. He’s garbage at reading emotions and social cues. Jonghyun hums a little noise like he’s following and Taemin wiggles his hand back into his pocket. “But, um,” he says. “I noticed that you’re not, like, talking, as much, anymore,” he says. Even he can tell that that’s different and usually not a good thing. “So, I mean….” he trails off quietly with a little shrug. Anxiety makes his vision blur before he can explain further so he closes his eyes and waits for it to pass.

“Oh, Taem, no,” Jonghyun says. There’s a tiny chuckle in his voice and Taemin glances up to see the fondest smile on Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun slips his hand further back, to rub his thumb behind his ear soothingly. “I just talk a lot, and really fast, when I’m nervous,” he says. “But now I’m more comfortable around you. So I’m quieter.” He smiles a little wider, tucks some of Taemin’s hair behind his ear, and leans away, settling back into his corner of the couch easily.

Taemin watches him, heart thudding in his chest.

Oh.

He’s.

That’s.

Oh.

Some kind of emotion that Taemin doesn’t know how to deal with creeps up his throat and makes his face warm. It’s a positive one, he thinks; better than anxiety, anyway, so he scoots back on the couch, lays down, and wiggles his head into Jonghyun’s lap. Jonghyun automatically starts petting his hair soothingly and Taemin closes his eyes, letting tension and nerves and relief all out of him in one heavy breath. He thinks instead of questioning Jonghyun more and figuring out his feelings, he’ll just take a little nap on his babe that’s so comfortable around him. Close enough.


End file.
